Jung Jin Young
Perfil *'Nombre: ' Jung Jin Young (정진영) *'Apodo:' Mirror Prince, Arctic Fox, Monster *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Músico, Compositor, Productor, Modelo, MC, Actor. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Chungju provincia de Cheongju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 178cm *'''Peso: 59 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Escorpio. *'Signo Chino:' Cabra. *'Agencia:' WM Entertainment Dramas * Moonlight Drawn By Clouds (KBS2, 2016) * Love Detective Sherlock K (KBS, 2015) * Warm and Cozy (MBC, 2015) * Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (Mnet,2015) *She is Wow (tvN, 2013) *The Thousandth Man (MBC, 2012) ''cameo Temas para Dramas * Oh My Love (junto a Min Hyo Rin) ''tema para Perseverance Go Hae Ra (2015) * ''The Day I Met You (junto a Min Hyo Rin y Baro) tema para Perseverance Go Hae Ra (2015) * I'm In Love (junto a U Sung Eun) tema para Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (2015) * A Short Wait (junto a U Sung Eun) tema para Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (2015) * Station (junto a Kwak Si Yang) tema para Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (2015) Películas *Miss Granny (2014) Programas de T.V. * 2016: Mnet PRODUCE 101 Ep. 9 y 11 * 2016: JTBC Take Care of My Witch (con B1A4) * 2016: The God of Music 2 (con CNU, Sandeul y GongChan) * 2016: Mnet Produce 101 ep. 6 (aparición) * 2015: KBS 4ta temporada de Global Request 'A Song For You' (ep.12 y 13 como MC especial) * 2015: KBS 4ta temporada de Global Request 'A Song For You' (ep.7 con B1A4) * 2015: KBS2 Hello Consuelor (11.08.15 con Sandeul y Gong Chan) * 2015: MBC Idol Sports Championship (19 de Febrero). * 2014: SBS Running Man (ep. 201) * 2014: '''KBS Happy Together (con Baro). * '''2014: '''KBS Hello Counselor (con Baro) * '''2014: KBS Million Seller (Ep. 1 y 2 junto a CNU y Sandeul) *'2014:' Weekly Idol *'2013:' All the KPOP *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 *'2013: '''MBC All Star Olympics *'2013:' Beatles Code 2 *'2013:' MBC Weekly Idol * '''2013: '''KBS2 Dream Team Ping Pong Special * '''2013:' KBS Hello Counselor (con Sandeul) *'2013:' All the KPOP *'2012: '''Let's Go Dream Team (arqueria) *'2012: B1A4 Hello Baby! *'''2012: Sesame Player 3 *'2012:' Weekly Idol *'2012: '''Self Camera Diary (Selca Diary) *'2011:' MTV "Match Up" junto a Block B Temas para Programas de TV * ''White Winter (junto a Baro) tema para Sugar (2015) Anuncios *Jongro M School CF (2007) Composiciones B1A4 - Who I Am *Intro – Prologue *Lonely, junto a Perfume Arreglo *Love Then feat. Harim junto a Good Guy Arreglo *Baby junto a Good Guy Arreglo *Pretty, junto a Good Guy Arreglo *Who Am I, junto a Good Guy B1A4 - Shiroi Kiseki * 白いキセキ / White Miracle (letra junto a Baro) PRODUCE 101 / I.O.I - Chrysalis * Girls On Top - 같은 곳에서 (In the Same Place) * Produce 101/ I.O.I - When The Cherry Blossoms Fade Oh My Girl - Pink Ocean * "한 발짝 두 발짝" (One Step, Two Step) Letras: *Bling Girl - Let’s Fly *Wonderful Tonigth - It’s B1A4 *Baby I’m Sorry - IGNITION *Feeling - IGNITION *Baby Good Nigth - IGNITION Special Edition *Because of You - IGNITION Special Edition *Tried to Walk - In the Wind *What Do You Want To Do - In the Wind *What's Happening? - What's Happening? *Sweet Girl - Sweet Girl *Lonely (junto a Baro) - Who I Am *Love Then (feat. Harim) - Who I Am *Baby (junto a Baro) - Who I Am *Pretty (junto a Baro y CNU) - Who I Am *Who Am I (junto a Baro y Good Guy) - Who I Am Curiosidades * Grupo Kpop: B1A4 **'Posición: '''Líder, Segundo Vocalista, Bailarín. *'Educación: Universidad Nacional de Cheongju - Actuación. *Ídolo':' Will.i.am (Integrante de Black Eyed Peas). *'''Familia: Padres y una hermana mayor. * Idiomas: Coreano e Ingles(básico). *'Especialidades: '''Cocinar aun que en un programa en MTV el mismo dijo que estaba destinado a hacer café helado, cantar, actuar y tocar guitarra. *'Modelo a seguir:' Park Yoo Chun y T.O.P. *'Chica ideal:' Alguien que piense todo el tiempo en él. En allkpop dijo que le gustan las chicas inocentes. *'Composiciones:' 33 canciones inscritas en la asociación de Derechos de Autor de Corea, entre las cuales están: Bling Girl - Baby I'm Sorry - Baby Good Night - Feeling - Tried To Walk - What's Happening?- Lonely- Solo Day - White Miracle - Sweet Girl, In the Same Place. *'Fobias: Le da un poco de miedo el océano (por una mala experiencia que tuvo), por eso no se mete al mar; y los barcos (se marea con mucha facilidad y le dan náuseas). *'''Color favorito: Rojo * Lo primero que hace cuando se despierta: Estirarse * Lo que necesita hacer antes de ir a dormir: Practicar composición y observar los programas en los que estamos. * Siempre espera que los demás se bañen ya que es el ultimo en levantarse. * Siempre carga un espejo e incluso siempre lo usa para arreglarse el cabello antes de dormir. *Su apodo Monster fue otorgado por su habilidad de composición, ya que según los productores y co-productores de sus discos han declarado que: "Ver a Jinyoung escribiendo las canciones es de miedo", ya que él no sabe nada de acordes y no tiene estudios o algún tipo de preparación en ello. * Sus ojos son iguales a los de un zorro de ahí su apodo. *Dijo que quisiera tener un hijo que sea igual Gong Chan. * En el programa Mnet WIDE, Gong Chan y Jinyoung fueron perseguidos en el metro por sus fans y se vieron en la necesidad de separase y salir corriendo. * Jinyoung dice: siempre perderé algo, Gong Chan siempre lo encontrará. Esa es una de las razones por las que Gong Chan es el cachorro de Jinyoung. *Confirmó en una entrevista a Billboard Korea que la canción "You're My Girl" es su favorita porque está dedicada a las fans BANAS. *Su apodo era "Golden Retriever". *Ganó medalla de oro en esgrima en las Olimpiadas de Idols 2012. Derrotó a Jin Woon de 2AM. *En "Weekly Idol" demostró que sabe utilizar el ttakbam (Técnica de romper frutas con los dedos). *En el capitulo 8 de "Hello Baby" Jinyoung dijo que cuando era pequeño, se echó un clavo a la boca pensando que se podía comer, dijo que cuando el clavo iba pasando por su garganta, su madre alcanzo a sacarlo metiendo su mano en la garganta de él, además Jinyoung agregó que si su mamá no se lo hubiese sacado, estaría muerto. *Hizo cameo en el dorama A Thousandth Man, aparece en el corto 5 y 6 *Hizo una camára oculta en B1A4 MTV Match Up, fingiendo un desmayo.(Ver video) *Le gusta mucho Doraemon, incluso dijo en la entrevista que le gustaba mucho Nobita. *Mencionó en una entrevista de JJANG que su tipo de mujer eran las mujeres que su nombre comenzara con la letra D y M. *Tiene 2 agujeros, una en cada oreja. *Estudió en Singapur cuando era pequeño. *Debido a que es bueno en la cocina se compara con la rata de la película ‘’Ratatouille’’ *Él confirmó que CNU es su mejor amigo. *Minnie de TINT lo escogió tipo de hombre ideal. *Dijo que el rojo para el era un color que le daba suerte y por eso en las promociones de "Baby i'm sorry" se había teñido el cabello de ese color. * Todos pensaron que Jinyoung era demasiado lindo para ser un líder. * Al igual que Sungkyu de Infinite, cada vez que B1A4 va a Weekly Idol también es victima de burlas por parte de los MC's * El es el que se levanta al ultimo, ya que se queda componiendo canciones hasta tarde. * JinYoung fue seleccionado para participar en el nuevo Drama musical de MNET "Perseverance, Goo Hae Ra" (traducido), e''l drama comenzará a filmarse a finales de Noviembre. Se espera que el drama salga al aire en Enero de 2015. * En "Perseverance Goo Hae Ra", Jinyoung interpreta a dos personajes gemelos Kang Sae Chan (que en la novela muere) y Kim Ray (Hermano de Kang Sae Chan llegado desde America). * Aparte de el drama que esta firmando, Jinyoung esta trabajando junto a sus compañeros en el próximo álbum de B1A4. * Cumplió el reto de saltar una torre de 338 metros de altura en Macao-China. Ver video. * Compuso la letra de la canción "Sweet Girl" en tan solo 3 horas. * Jinyoung sueña con tener un grupo que haga que las personas se enamoren de ellos. * En el episodio 12 de "A Song For You" temporada 4, con el grupo Red Velvet como invitadas, Jinyoung estuvo reemplazando a Gong Chan como MC. * La composición propia de Jinyoung "In The Same Place" (o "At The Same Place") para "Produce 101" recibió un gran interés incluso antes de su lanzamiento oficial. Esta canción fue hecha especialmente para las aprendices del programa. Su canción despertó una cálida reacción y fue la más popular entre las participantes. En el momento en que la composición propia de Jinyoung fue lanzada (en el programa, no lanzada completa oficialmente) alcanzó el 1er puesto de las búsquedas en los sitios de música. En particular, es poco común que una canción que no ha sido lanzada logre el 1er lugar de búsqueda en los sitios de música y mucho menos por 3 días seguidos. Además, Seunghee quién es la vocalista principal de OH MY GIRL, grupo de chicas de la misma compañía, cantó la versión guía de la canción, lo que aumenta aún más el interés en esta. * Jinyoung‬ figura en el top 7 de los artistas masculinos con más canciones registradas a su nombre, revelado por la asociación de derechos de autor de la música coreana. Si bien quien lidera la lista es G-dragon con un total de 160 canciones registradas; Jinyoung junto a Yonghwa obtienen el #1 lugar al hablar de '''canciones compuestas solamente por ellos '(letra, arreglo, música), con un total de 24 canciones cada uno. Además, 2 de cada 3 canciones registradas al nombre de Jinyoung son exclusivamente compuestas por él. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter * Instagram Galería 207884 176224752426429 176043559111215 376598 5398674 n.jpg Jin Young 1.jpg Jin Young 2.jpg Jin Young 3.jpg 551557 346395035406770 185338988179043 963649 688874894 n.jpg Jin Young 5.jpg 544790 298716546889248 260517460709157 663401 506409716 n.jpg Jin Young 7.jpg Categoría:WM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:Nacidos en 1991 Categoría:KLíder